The performance level of a processor, and particularly a general purpose processor, can be estimated from the multiple of a plurality of interdependent factors: clock rate, gates per clock, number of operands, operand and data path width, and operand and data path partitioning. Clock rate is largely influenced by the choice of circuit and logic technology, but is also influenced by the number of gates per clock. Gates per clock is how many gates in a pipeline may change state in a single clock cycle. This can be reduced by inserting latches into the data path: when the number of gates between latches is reduced, a higher clock is possible. However, the additional latches produce a longer pipeline length, and thus come at a cost of increased instruction latency. The number of operands is straightforward; for example, by adding with carry-save techniques, three values may be added together with little more delay than is required for adding two values. Operand and data path width defines how much data can be processed at once; wider data paths can perform more complex functions, but generally this comes at a higher implementation cost. Operand and data path partitioning refers to the efficient use of the data path as width is increased, with the objective of maintaining substantially peak usage.